The present invention relates to the field of bent metal shelving. Despite this field being highly developed, there have always been the problems of increasing strength without the expenditure of additional material, improving the ease of assembly, improving the reliability of the shelf with respect to remaining assembled, and improving safety.
In the prior art, these desirable results or problems, depending upon the viewpoint, have been the subject of invention with varying degrees of success, but there is always room for improvement.